Can I Keep It?
by PiecebyPiece
Summary: It was inevitable that Nora would try to bring a pet into the dormroom. However, what Ren didn't expect was not knowing what it was that Nora brought back with her. After all, Nora did have a talent for finding creatures that don't belong in this world. (Crossover with many series)


_"What the hell am I looking at?"_

That was the first thing that came to Ren's mind when he returned to the dormroom and found that Nora had brought something in with her. This was nothing knew to him, knowing that Nora was the type that would try to adopt any animal she found if it looked like it needed help. The question is, what did Nora bring home this time because it wasn't anything he had ever seen nor heard of before. He wasn't even sure if it was something from this world to be honest.

At first glance it simply looked like a black ball about the size of a bowling ball, though it was clear from the big round eyes and the mouth of sharp teeth that this was a living thing in some way. It certainly seemed alive from the way it moved, hopping about since it lacked limbs, looking a lot like a bouncing ball. The oddest thing about it was the chain coming out of the back of it that stretched a couple of feet. Was that supposed to be a tail or a leash?

Whatever this thing was, it was not the biggest issue however. The biggest issue was Nora who was playing with the thing like it was a new puppy or a kitten, not caring what it actually was as long as it was a pet to her. Knowing how easily she bonds to things, Ren knew that it would be nearly impossible for to talk her into putting it back wherever she got it. So he stood in the door for a moment, watching as Nora and the ball bounced around the room before deciding to get her attention.

"Nora. What is that?" he asks calmly, pointing at the creature to make sure he was clear.

"Oh, hi Ren!" Nora picks up the ball and holds it out to Ren. "This is my new friend. I decided to call him Chompy."

"Chompy?"

"Yeah, cause he likes to bite things and he is always moving his mouth like he's chewing."

Looking closer, the thing did look like it was chewing on something though Ren couldn't tell what it was. "I get that much. I mean what kind of animal is it specifically?" Assuming it was an animal. For all here knew it could've been a machine.

Nora shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's some kind of dog. Maybe a rare breed even."

"Nora, I highly doubt that is a dog."

"Sure it is. It barks like a dog."

"It barks?"

"Yup! Chompy, bark."

Just like that, the ball known as Chompy barked like a large dog, making Ren raise a brow and take a bit of a step back.

"See, it's a dog! It might even be a new species of dog that I have discovered! What should we name it Ren?" Nora's excitement started to show at the idea of being able to claim that she discovered a new species of animal, though Ren still questioned that it was an animal to begin with. Meanwhile, Chompy had jumped out of Nora's grasp and was bouncing toward Ren, making a heavy sound with each bounce like it was heavy.

Ren decided the safest thing to do was to not move from his spot as Chompy got close to his leg, it's big black eyes closing as it makes a sniffing sound. Did that thing even have nostrils or was it just breathing with it's mouth? Either way, it soon began to rub up to his leg like a cat would, which Nora seemed to find cute.

"Aw, he likes you Ren!"

"I guess so..." he sighed. "Nora, you do realize that without knowing what it really is, it isn't safe to keep it around."

"What do you mean? He's perfectly safe and friendly as long as you don't yank his chain."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah... when I pulled on the chain, he let out a loud howl and then bit me on my bottom." Nora turns around and points to the back of her skirt, directing Ren's gaze to the holes in the fabric. "But don't worry, it isn't that bad! He didn't bite that hard and after scratching his head he calmed down and let go. He is a good boy, you just got to know how to handle him."

Ren sighed. "That is exactly what I'm talking about. Without knowing what he is we don't know how to properly care for him nor do we know what to do to make sure he doesn't attack anyone. Do you even know what he eats?" That was assuming that the thing even ate. With only what appears to be a head, did the creature even have a stomach?

"Well, he seemed to like the leftover pancakes from breakfast this morning. I also fed him some candy, some fruit, some bread..." Nora counts on her fingers what comes to mind. "From what I can tell he can pretty much eat anything if it's a food and he well try to eat it if he likes it."

"Okay... has he tried to do his business yet?"

"I don't think so. Though I did find some black metal spheres by that dresser." Nora looks at Chompy. "I think he might be made of metal or something cause he does feel like a bowling ball when carrying him around."

Looking toward the mentioned dresser, Ren spotted what looked like a few black marbles that someone may have dropped. Walking over to them, he crouches down to get a closer look, not smelling anything bad. Well, if these were it's droppings at least it would be easy to clean up after him, not to mention by this point Ren was convinced it was alive, as illogical as that seemed. Looking back to Chompy, Ren quickly found that the 'dog' was nowhere in sight. "Nora, where did he go?"

Nora does a quick check around the room. "Chompy? Here boy!"

"What the hell is that?!"

"I have no idea... it looks like a wrecking ball with a face to me."

Hearing the familiar voice of Jaune and Pyrrha, both Nora and Ren turn to face the door to the room, finding that Ren had left it open due to getting distracted by the presence of Chompy. From the sound of things it seemed like Chompy wandered outside and was found by the other two members of the team as they're coming back to the dorm.

"Is this really a chain or is it a tail?"

Hearing the question, Nora immediately dashes for the door. "Wait, don't pull his chain!"

There was a loud howl from Chompy quickly followed by a scream from Jaune. "AH, GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Seconds later Jaune runs into the room with Chompy biting fiercely onto his bottom. Pyrrha was quick to follow as she catches up to Jaune and grabbed onto Chompy's head/body.

"Jaune, hold still!" she orders while trying to pull Chompy's jaw apart to release Jaune, though from her attempt it was made clear that Chompy had a lot of jaw strength from his refusal to let go.

Ren just looks at Nora. "You do know that we're going to get in trouble if he does that to a teacher?"

"Yeah... I'm still working with him..." Nora smiles. "Don't worry, I'll get him trained so he'll be like a little angel. So... Can I keep him?"

Ren sighs, seeing that keeping it was the only option that Nora would accept. "Fine, but it would be wise to get him out of the biting habit before anything else. You also have to keep him in the dorm since there is no telling what may happen if we let him around other people or important stuff..."

Nora nods, giving a thumbs up. "Got it, now if you'll excuse me." Nora makes her way to the struggle. "Come on Chompy, it's time to let go." scratching the top of his head, Chompy soon appeared to relax as it's grip releases, allowing it to drop like a bowling ball to the ground. This brought immediate relief to both Jaune and Pyrrha as they were able to relax before the latter turns to address Nora.

"Nora... what in the world of Remnant is that?" Pyrrha asks calmly, though it was clear that she was a bit on edge due to the fact that they've got a foreign creature in the dormroom. Jaune didn't seem to care, just feeling relieved that he still had is bottom intact for the most part. Nora just smiled as she got ready to explain herself while Ren thought about what they're going to have to do to keep this thing a secret.

Suffice to say, things were going to get a lot more chaotic then they already were.

* * *

 ** _This is just a simple idea I wanted to try. Corrections will be made on it if I fail to spot the errors the first time. Got other ideas for what creatures should be brought in from other games but I'm open to some suggests as well. Well also be doing more of Chompy of course._ **


End file.
